


Silver Fox

by GhostDetective



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Budding Love, Double Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Giles sighed dejectedly as Buffy came in, carrying what looked like half a mall in shopping bags.





	Silver Fox

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! My apologies for my absence over the last week or so, I've had a lot of things going on in real life and I've not had much time to sit down and write, so I thought I'd try and make up for my lack of updates by returning with a double Drabble. 
> 
> I hope that you enjoy it. It's good to be home. :D

Giles sighed dejectedly as Buffy came in, carrying what looked like half a mall in shopping bags.  
“Sorry I’m late for training, they had a sale… What’s the matter?” She asked, her face falling at his downcast expression.  
“It’s nothing.” Giles said flatly, but his eyes remained on the floor and his head remained in his hands. Buffy sat beside him, touching his cheek and forcing him to meet her eyes.  
“Tell me.”  
“It was something Wesley said earlier. He said I was too close to you, he guessed that we were in a relationship, and he called me a cradle snatcher.”  
“It doesn’t matter what Wesley thinks, or what anyone, thinks. I love you and that’s all that matters to me.”  
Giles smiled shyly.  
“I love you too.”  
Buffy leaned in closer and kissed him, their eyes closing for a moment off pure, sweet bliss. Giles’ fingers raking through the dirty blonde hair of the woman whom he’d come to love above anything else.  
They broke apart, and leaned their foreheads together, catching their breath.  
“Anyway,” Buffy said, a mischievous smile on her lips, “Wesley just wishes he were a silver fox like you.”  
Giles laughed, kissing her again.


End file.
